


Цветы

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: Unuratu/Lara Croft
Kudos: 3





	Цветы

Унурату берет ее за руку — и к горлу подступает цветочный позыв, распухающий внутри желудка новыми бутонами. Здесь, в тайном городе посреди джунглей Амазонки, природа живет по своим законам, и Лара уже даже ничему не удивляется. Но от этого не становится менее больно.

Болезнь настигла ее совсем недавно и Лара надеется, что окружающим пока ничего не заметно. Знает ли Унурату? Видит ли, как у Лары выступают слезы от распирающего в груди цветения и как сводит мышцы от зуда под кожей?

Скоро цветам не хватит места и они вылезут сквозь нее наружу.

Под одеждой, там, где кожа самая нежная — на животе, боках и груди — прорываются острые края молодых зеленых листочков. Лара подцепляет их ногтями и, прикусив губу до крови, сдавленно рычит, пытаясь вытащить их. Это бесполезно. По тонкой юной нити стебля лианы за одним листочком тянется другой, и нет ей конца. Цветы же слишком крупные, чтобы извлечь их через разрез.

Будь она дома, то процедура не заняла бы и получаса под общим наркозом.

Будь она дома, такого бы никогда не случилось.

Она готова пожертвовать жизнью ради королевы Пайтити, сделать что угодно, лишь бы это наваждение прошло — кроме самого главного.

Ей кажется, что если она откроет рот и попытается сказать Унурату самое главное — то вместо этого изо рта полезут ярко-синие сплетения никандры и розовый мирабилис.

Ее тошнит, и зелень тонким шевелящимся ковром покрывает щербатую поверхность монолита.

И когда однажды вечером ей кажется, что следующим утром она уже не проснется, разорванная во сне лианами на куски, Унурату наконец приходит к ней.

Разве должна королева наносить ей ночной визит? Да хоть бы Лара и умерла, разорванная ягуарами, все лучше, чем надеяться на призрачную взаимность.

— Прости меня, Лара, — говорит Унурату, гладя ее по щеке. — Я не могла прийти раньше.

— Ты... знала?

Унурату молча улыбается ей в ответ. Очень глупый вопрос, должно быть.

— Цветочная болезнь должна вызреть. Только когда соцветия дадут нектар, можно утолить ее.

— И когда они его дадут? Как я узнаю?

— Поверь, ты узнаешь. Я узнаю.

Унурату целует ее — нежно, влажно и долго, вылизывая губы и шумно втягивая носом воздух. Теперь Лара чувствует и сама — воздух хижины наполняется невыносимо сладким ароматом цветов.

— Как же ты пахнешь, — шепчет Унурату, проскальзывая руками под юбку платья и касаясь пальцами болезненной кожи бедер, взрезанной остриями листочков, словно бритвой. Под ее касаниями боль утихает. — И как же сладок нектаром твой язык.

— Я могу заразить тебя, — пытается что-то возразить Лара. Скорее самой себе и трепещущему восторгу в груди о того, что Унурату рядом, от вкуса ее губ и кожи, от мягких плеч и твердых сосков под ладонями. От того, что ей больше не больно — и что все это в порядке вещей.

— О, ишик, — беззвучно смеется Унурату, касаясь языком каждого пореза на ее груди, а потом поднимает взгляд. — Я уже давным-давно больна тобой.

Лара вздыхает, не веря своим ушам, и ей кажется, что цветы полезут сейчас и из них тоже — но новое чувство не болезнь. А совсем иное.


End file.
